leifslandfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tradition und Recht
I'm guessing this is the CCPL of Leifsland? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:32, September 9, 2017 (UTC) For Ihnagau, not all of Leifsland. 77topaz (talk) 23:28, September 9, 2017 (UTC) It's quite a bit more right-wing than CCPL though. And yes, it only exists in Ihnagau, at least at the moment. --Semyon 05:56, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Yes, CCPL is socially conservative, but economically fairly centrist. A closer Lovian equivalent might be the (inactive) CDP/RWCP. 77topaz (talk) 06:38, September 10, 2017 (UTC) You can view it as a combination of CCPL and CNP. --Semyon 06:51, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Interestingly, GT calls this a 'Jewish political party'. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC) The word "Ihnagau" and its derivatives occasionally get translated as "Jewish" by GT. :o 77topaz (talk) 10:48, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :o They must have takavíhki noses in that case :P --OuWTB 11:05, October 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure what you consider a 'Jewish nose'. Is it like a Roman nose? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jewish_nose :o --OuWTB 09:46, October 27, 2017 (UTC) :That's an offensive stereotype though. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::It's pretty normal for stereotypes to be offensive though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Not all Jews have what you'd consider a Jewish nose. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:54, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::Most blood pure Jews got it though :o --OuWTB 10:44, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::And even then stereotypes need not be true :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:56, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::You do realise you're using outmoded Nazi logic? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:46, October 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::It's called raciology though :o --OuWTB 07:47, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Quotes from Wikipedia: After the end of World War II, scientific racism in theory and action was formally denounced, especially in UNESCO's early antiracist statement "The Race Question" (1950): "The biological fact of race and the myth of 'race' should be distinguished. For all practical social purposes 'race' is not so much a biological phenomenon as a social myth. The myth of 'race' has created an enormous amount of human and social damage. In recent years, it has taken a heavy toll in human lives, and caused untold suffering". Try to weasel your way out of this one, Oos. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:09, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Pretty easy. DNA has made it clear that there are racial differences. One should simply not include a tag like "inferior" to this; "takavíhki" is subjective, not objective. --OuWTB 14:54, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Blond men are so damn cute (at least ones in shape, with a cute face, and in college) though :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:18, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :@subjective: So you don't like Jewish people's noses then? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:45, November 1, 2017 (UTC) ::@subjective: I only said they were ttakavíhki though :o @blond: omg, I agree. Blond men with not-oversized noses and ears are SO F*CKING CUTE though :3 --OuWTB 09:10, November 2, 2017 (UTC) They gotta have a cute face in general and shave though unlike my roommate :o @Jewish nose: It's not terrible, but not-convex noses are better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:25, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Reminder: Judaism = religion, but religion ≠ nose shape. It's true that this is a stereotype of Jews, and many Jews have, and still do, fit the stereotype, but it should not be a generalisation like that. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:54, November 7, 2017 (UTC) (Ashkenazi) Jews are also an ethnic group and ethnicity (sort of) = nose shape though :o. Ugh, blond guys are so hot! Should get a college boyfriend but I just can't initiate out of class contact with people, including other gays of which I don't know because I don't go to LGBT clubs due to being too shy and other mental blocks, and I'm not emotionally ready anyway. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:54, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :The word 'Ashkenazi' bothers me. Why does it have the word 'Nazi' in it? In any case, that is an ethnic group, but it's only one subset of Jews. As for your social problems, you're better off asking someone else. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:26, November 8, 2017 (UTC) ::The words "Ashkenazi" and "Nazi" have nothing to do with each other etymologically. The latter is simply an abbreviation of "national socialist". 77topaz (talk) 11:08, November 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I realised that. But it's rather silly in my opinion. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:04, November 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::Silly coincidences happen a lot though. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:19, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Even more terrifying is that it includes both words "ash" and "nazi"... --OuWTB 11:45, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I agree, it's a very silly coincidence. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 21:55, November 30, 2017 (UTC)